


Crash Bang

by rinskiroo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, sweet vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo
Summary: When Poe sees her for the first time, the girl he’d heard story of, he’s gone.  Never stood a chance.  She smiles and it’s the sun.  He knows he’d do anything to protect her, save her from this cruel existence.  The reality though, it’s her saving them all.





	Crash Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Comes Next](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062863) by [rinskiroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo). 



Rey’s never sure what to think of the brash pilot, except that he’s everything she expected an X-Wing pilot to be.  But there’s a chip in his confidence.  She tells him she believes in him because, of all of them, he’s the one carrying Leia’s spirit.  He’s handsome, of course, but when he looks at her with that smile and slight tilt of his head and a wink, her insides squirm and tingle.  There’s something beyond how pleasing she finds the shape of his face, and his ass.

They dance around these reactions they have to each other.  It’s not a romance or a relationship, not yet anyway.  There’s a mutual attraction and appreciation, but it’s deeper than just the physical.  He comes to watch her tinker with the ships and droids; she drops in on his pilots briefings.  Both start casually planning their day on when they might run across each other.  Neither admits it, of course.  They’re on the run and the First Order isn’t giving up.  There’s this fight going on that’s much bigger than either of them or their very prominent places in it, but sometimes, just for a moment, they share a glance and everything feels a bit more solid.  Maybe, just maybe, there’s a life somewhere beyond the constant threat of death.

Rey finds him late at night, sitting alone, watching the stars.  He hides behind the jokes and his too-cool demeanor.  Perhaps hide isn’t the right word—he’s always genuine.  But alongside Commander Dameron, poster boy rebel, there’s a man brooding in darkness and doubt.  That dent in his confidence comes from the friends lost and he puts it all on himself.  Unfairly, she tells him, but he’s not one to listen.

She sits next to him, closer than they’re used to.  She’s always trying to get a bit closer, but she feels like Poe is holding back.  Maybe it’s the age thing, or the Jedi thing, or the fear of losing someone else, but Rey’s never lead a passive life.  And she knows Poe hasn’t either.  She cares about him and, for her, happiness is worth the risk.

Rey doesn't say anything as she rests her head on his shoulder and watches for the frequent bursts of fire in the sky as tiny asteroids pelt the atmosphere.  There’s an old custom of wishing on so-called falling stars, but it seems silly now on this world of seemingly infinite wishes.  She makes a wish anyway, for many things altruistic—peace, justice, good health.  She makes one, small, selfish wish for herself.

 

Poe’s shoulders tense under the weight of her skull.  There have been moments where her hand would brush his, or a celebratory embrace after an accomplished mission, and each time it sends sparks through his muscles and the feeling lingers for hours.  He chides himself because he’s far removed from being a schoolboy with a crush.  But it excites him—she excites him.

He’s cautious, though.  Not because he doesn't think she can handle it—Rey can handle anything.  Poe isn’t sure he could take it if something happened to her.  Muran and Paige, two people he’d taken the chance to care about, both dead.  Those losses compounded by the devastation on D’Qar and Crait—he’s not sure he has anything left to give to Rey.  He wants to.  Stars, he wants her.

His hand finds hers, calloused, yet still soft.  She squeezes his hand and presses in ever closer.  They sit in the quiet stillness for a moment, until another burning rock shoots across the sky.

“Make a wish, Poe,” she tells him.

“Mmm,” he hums.  “Nerfburger.  Double patty.  With cheese, and pickles.  Your turn.”

Her body shakes with laugher next to him.  Of course he thinks of food.  They’re all sick of the packaged rations, and Poe is the loudest with the complaints—though he’s joking, usually.

“Balloons,” she says, quite seriously.  “A whole bunch of them so I can float up into the sky.”

“Oh come on,” he says, barking out a laugh.  “You can’t be better at making wishes, too.  It’s just not fair.”

Rey laughs again and pulls away from him to stand up, much to his disappointment.  “I think it’s past your bedtime,” she says and takes his hands to pull him to his feet.

Poe keeps hold of her hand even after he’s on his feet.  It feels like support and reassurance.  It’s a big day tomorrow with an important mission.  The details don’t matter so much, but if they’re successful, it could be a big step forward—a game changer.  Dangerous though, like all of them.  They walk back to their most recent base: a cluster of buildings and a large grass field that makes do as a runway.  Their hands come apart as they come across others out this late, and then find each other again.

They’re not hiding.  Technically, there’s nothing _to_ hide.  But they’re not sure what this is, and it’s really not anyone’s business but their own.

They stop at an intersection in the corridor.  One way is the room Poe’s staying in; the other leads back out to the other side of the field where the _Falcon_ is berthed.  She’s lucky, he’s told her in the past, she gets a room all to herself in there.  He has to bunk with Yolo who talks in his sleep.

Poe’s fingers fidget with one of the buckles on his flight suit as he silently debates which path to take.  He wants to say something, but it’s not words he’s looking for.  He’s trying to give himself permission to take the chance.  It’s almost awkward, when he finally leans forward and gently presses his lips to hers.  It lasts for barely a second—an almost chaste exchange.

“Goodnight,” he says, his voice coming out nearly hoarse.  He doesn’t regret doing that, but he’s not sure he could have been any more stiff and clumsy in his attempt to charm her.  He kisses her again, this time on the cheek, before heading down towards his room with the sure idea that he’s completely blown any chance he might have had.

 

Rey watches him go, stunned at first as her fingers ghost over her lips.  Then she smiles and shakes her head.  Her insides are having their own celebration that’s a bit more enthusiastic and it makes her nearly skip back to the _Falcon_.  It’s a silly, adolescent reaction, she knows, but she holds onto this one, small moment and wishes for more.

That next mission, by most measures, is a success.  But triumph is not what Rey feels when she sees Poe’s X-Wing spiral through the clouds and crash into the earth as the retreating TIEs get a few final shots off.  The _Falcon_ practically slams into the ground nearby, testing its landing struts far more than is necessary.  Rey is down the ramp before the dust settles.

Her mind reaches for him, searches him out, and finds… nothing.

She gasps.  This is not the way it’s supposed to go.  She can’t see a future where Poe isn’t the one to lead the Resistance to victory.  Rey falls to her knees with a shuddering sob.  How will she ever tell Finn?  Or Leia?  Or his father?

Chewie roars from behind her—Black Squadron is on the comm.  No, wrong word.  Black _Leader_.  He’s ejected safely and landed ten klicks in the other direction.  Chewie tells her a transport has already picked him up.

Rey quickly rubs her face with her sleeves and takes several shaky breaths.   _He’s fine.  He’s fine.  He’s fine._  She tells herself over and over.  She gets to her feet and heads back to the ship, but not before Chewie stops her and embraces her in a large, furry hug.  She huffs the hair away from her nose and thanks him quietly.

When Poe finds her later, alone on the _Falcon_ , she grabs him by the front of his halfway zipped open flight suit and shoves him back against the bulkhead.  He grunts in surprise, but doesn’t dare move.

There’s a fire in her eyes because even though the possibility is always there, she’s upset at him for almost dying.  It’s almost maddening the way he heroically retells the story as if there was never any real danger.  Both pilot and droid ejections worked just as they should.  And they won!  Sure, Leia’s annoyed that he’s lost _another_ fighter, but the victory is worth it.  Right now, none of that nor his cocky attitude matter to Rey.  She’s realized she doesn’t want to lose him— _can’t_ lose him.

She kisses him, but not sweet and chaste like that quick press of the lips they’d shared before.  Rey digs her fingers into his flight suit and presses herself against him as her lips hungrily go after his.  Her tongue slides into his mouth and she pushes away from the mundane infatuation to where her feelings and desire are real and affection is a necessity.

After tearing the breath from his lungs, she pulls back.  They’re both breathing quickly and she wonders if she’s done something wrong because he’s just standing there staring.  Didn’t even kiss her back.

 

Poe is… stunned, dazed, and still a bit high on the parachute ride out of his ship and the whole not dying thing.  He didn’t think Rey could kiss like that, not that he’s spent much time thinking about how she would kiss (because he totally has).  It’s not that he thinks of her as some kid, she’s very obviously a woman who grew up way faster than he did.  Poe just figures her options on Jakku would have been rather limited and not really given much chance for practice in such skills—and he really wants to stop thinking about some dirty desert urchin kissing his girl.

Not his girl.  She’s her own girl.  Unless she wanted to be his girl, in which case...

“Poe?” she asks, having caught her breath and now looking at him rather confused.  “Did you hit your head?”

“No, no, I just—”  He doesn’t think he should say any of the things that just went through his head.  He’s supposed to be a cool pilot, but really he’s a big, dumb moron who made the first move and kissed her and now that she’s kissing him back his entire thought processes have ground to a halt.

“Poe,” she says his name again, an almost nervous smile playing on her lips.  “You don’t have to handle me like I’m some breakable doll.  But don’t leave me hanging out here like I’m the only one who wants this.”

Of course he wants this.

This time, he pushes his hand against her cheek and pulls her lips back to his.  Suddenly, all those hang ups are gone and he can’t remember why there was such this long delay.  His other hand grips onto her waist and holds her to him.  He kisses her like he’s wanted to, thought about doing, a hundred times.  Kisses her in a way that’s going to make both of them forget about anyone else from before.

Rey gasps against his lips, drawing in a breath after it’s gone on too long.  The break doesn’t last.  She kisses him again—starts at his mouth and then drags her lips across the coarse hairs on his jaw, down to his neck.  She stays there, sucking gently, with just a graze of her teeth, until there’s a low moan in his throat.  Rey smiles, pleased with the reaction she’s drawn from him.

Poe slips the hand from her waist down and cups her bottom.  He squeezes her close to him while the other hand reaches back and tugs the elastic band holding her hair up.  He sets it free, spilling down her shoulders and through his fingers.  With a slight nudge, her head tilts back and he takes his turn kissing her neck and tasting her skin.  When her fingers start to fumble for his zipper, to drag his flight suit open further, Poe takes her hands and stops her.

“Mmm, Rey,” he hums gently against her skin.  He pulls back and looks into her eyes—beautiful light brown with specks of green.  Gorgeous and unique, just like the rest of her.  “Are you… sure?  About this?”

It’s not a casual affair.  It’s not about the flush of battle and needing someone to help you come down from that high.  Poe knows he’s already gone—has been since the day he met her.  He doesn’t need sex to push him past the point of no return.  As Rey looks back at him with the calm seriousness she wears so well, he wonders if it’s the same for her.

There’s a slight nod to her head and Poe’s unsure if it’s the answer to his asked or unasked question—perhaps both.  She takes his hand and pulls him away from the bulkhead, down the curved corridor to her quarters.  The door slides shut behind him and her expression changes, giving him a mischievous little grin as she presses the panel on the wall next to him.

“Hey, baby,” she says, her voice dropping down to a suggestive octave.  “Set the mood.”

Poe watches partly in wonder and partly in concern as the lighting of the room changes.  The lights dim to more _romantic_ levels and low, relaxing music starts to play from a speaker somewhere in the room.

Poe continues looking around, trying to figure out _why_ this ship has a _booty call_ setting and _how_ Rey found it.  “What is—?”

Rey laughs and pulls him further into the room, closer to the bed.  “Apparently before Han had this ship, someone named Lando owned it.  Have you heard of him?”

“Of course I’ve—oh,” Poe smirks as the realization dawns on him.  Yeah, he didn’t really want to think of Lando or _any_ of the other people who used to live on this ship.  At least, not right now, not when he’s looking at Rey with her kiss-swollen lips and his dick is ready to pop out of his pants.

She’s noticed, too, her gaze traveling down to see the tented fabric below his waist.  Her hands reach for him again, to relieve him of all these annoying clothes, but he stops her, again.

“Wait,” he says.  “Let me look at you.”

Slowly, he pushes the blue vest off of her shoulders and lets it drop to the floor.  His fingers trace along the edges of the fabric of the tight, white tunic she has on underneath.  Along her shoulder, down her side, to the bottom of the shirt.  His fingers tuck up underneath, pushing it upward with an agonizing slowness.

 

Rey’s breathing comes in quiet, fast breaths, eager with anticipation.  Despite the kick start he seemed to need to take this next step, Rey discovers that he’s deliciously good at dragging out each movement to heighten the excitement.  He pushes the shirt up over her head and frees her from it, his fingers making sure never to leave her skin throughout the whole movement.  Slowly, his fingers trace down over her skin, leaving goose bumps in his wake.  He stops at her breasts—Rey’s always thought they were too small, not enough there to really entice anyone.  But he lingers, cupping them in his hands and brushing his thumbs across her nipples until they’re hard, little tips.  His head ducks and takes one between his lips and she gasps as his tongue flicks at her nipple.  She can’t help it when her hips arch towards him.  She’s wanted him, but didn’t know how much until his fingers and lips are traveling her skin and stoking a fire low in her pelvis.

Poe lets go of her breast and smiles up at her.  Cheeky, like someone who knows full well what he’s doing.

“Take this off,” she tells him, and tugs on the shoulder of the orange flight suit.

“As you wish.”  Before he stands back up, he gives her breast another suckle and squeeze, making her shudder even in the warm room.  Poe seems quite pleased with himself that he’s found a way she enjoys being touched, though Rey thinks there isn’t much from him she wouldn’t enjoy.

His flight suit is already halfway undone and it doesn’t take much effort to shrug his arms out of the sleeves and let it drop halfway down.  He steps on the back of his boots and pulls his feet free before grabbing the hem of his black undershirt and pulling it over his head and adds it to the growing pile of discarded clothing.

Rey watches him with her lip pulled delicately between her teeth.  He looks like something divine, framed in the low light of the room.  His dark, curly hair is messy from where he’d tried to fluff it back out after being smashed by his helmet.  Bruises mar parts of his tanned skin from being jostled in the firefight and the parachute that had carried him safely to the ground.  There are other scars, too, and maybe one day she’ll ask about them.

She reaches out and runs her hands over his bare shoulders and down his arms, then gracefully exploring along over his torso.  Poe’s strong, but his muscles aren’t defined; she can feel them underneath his soft skin.  Her hands drift down to his hips and assist his sagging flight suit the rest of the way to the floor.  Boxers, too, because those are nothing but another obstacle to what she wants.

Her fingers explore again, dancing across what she’s exposed.  Not that she has much to compare it to, but it’s large and thick and makes her thighs rub together when she thinks about what it will feel like when he pushes inside her.  Her fingers encircle his cock, squeezing gently as she pulls her hand downward.  She’s curious and wants to figure out what he likes and is rewarded with a deep moan.  She likes this—likes that she can make him feel the same sort of expectant pleasure he gives her.  With another stroke, her thumb presses against the head to feel the cream already leaking out of the tip.

 

Poe grabs her wrist and holds it gently.  His eyes are closed and he’s leaning forward slightly, his hand braced on her hip for support.  He moans again, this time rasping her name.  He’s never been the type to come too early, but if she does this a few more times, he’ll do it right in her hand.  With a gentle squeeze to her wrist, he pulls her hand away and kisses her palm.

He cups her face again, kisses her, and pushes forward, guiding her back towards the bed and pulling his legs the rest of the way out of his flight suit.  When the back of her knees hit the mattress, he scoops her up under her bottom and lays her down.  Looking down at her, she’s gorgeous with her brown hair splayed out behind her head and her small, pert breasts.  There are just those trousers blocking his way.

Rey holds out her hand to him, beckoning him to join her.  When he takes too long in his pause to appreciate the vision before him, her fingers reach down to tug at the button on her trousers.  Poe leans over her and pulls her hand away.

“That’s mine to unwrap,” he says, his voice low with a hint of warning.

He kisses her cheek and then nudges her face to the side so he can kiss her throat.  His lips drag downward, stopping only momentarily to lavish her breasts again.  Her hips arch again which only gives him more reason to squeeze and suck at her tits.

“Poe,” she nearly whines, her hips wiggling impatiently against him.

He grins, but takes her hint and sinks lower.  Sitting up, he straddles her legs and his hands once more wander her body, enjoying each touch of her soft skin.  Eventually, his fingers find the button and clasp of her trousers.  She tries to wiggle her hips again, urging him on, but he takes his sweet time pulling them down her legs.

Finally, she’s exposed to him.  The heady scent of her arousal wafts up to his nose.  He moves his hands along her legs and presses her knees apart.  As he looks at her, he knows what he wants to do—he wants to feel her pussy squeeze and throb around his cock as she comes.  For their first time, he wants it to be his cock pumping into her that makes her come undone.  But seeing her and the trimmed triangle of wiry hairs that he wonders if she groomed in anticipation of this moment makes him want to do all sorts of things to her.

Just a touch.  Maybe a taste.

He shimmies back a little more and leans down.  Her thighs fall further apart for him and he exhales over her.  There’s a slight quake in her muscles and Poe licks his lips.

“Let me know,” he says, “if it’s too much.”

 

When he looks up at her, she’s running her tongue along her lips as well.  They’re joined in this feeling of anticipation and desire.  She’s not actively trying to read him, but his energy is nearly overpowering and stimulates her almost as much as anything he’s doing physically.  For a second, she forgets that he’s asked her something and then quickly nods her head.

Rey’s afraid she’ll come apart the first time he touches her.  She’s already so far on edge and has to take several deep, calming breaths.  She wants this feeling to last forever, but at the same time, she’s craving a release.

She watches him as he looks at her, like he’s performing some reverent inspection and bites into her lip as he drags a finger across her pussy.  Just one, sliding along the edge.  It’s like an erotic expedition as he carefully explores each fold.  Rey groans and her hips arch up again, feeling desperately like she needs to be filled.  She’s empty and waiting, but he’s still toying at the gates.

He leans further downward and brushes his nose against her pubic hairs.  It’s so dangerously close to her clit and she just wants to grind up against his face.

 

Poe thinks he could spend all night down here.  He imagines how he’d fuck her with his tongue and suck on her clit until she’s incoherent.  Maybe he’d flip them over and take advantage of all those delicious hip arches and let her ride his face.

He groans and grinds his cock into the tangle of blankets under them.

“Just one taste,” he whispers, mostly to himself.

She must hear him because her hips push up towards him again.  Inviting him.

Poe gives in.  With his fingers, he spreads her lips and laps his tongue along her entrance.  He’s rewarded with several pleasing gasps and moans.  Her soft thighs squeeze against his ears and he can’t hold back the groan when her fingers entwine in his hair and tug, urging him on.  Slowly, he drags his mouth upwards towards the hooded gem.  His tongue darts out—barely brushes it.

 

Rey lets out a long, desperate whimper and tugs again on his hair.  She’s almost there—to an edge she’s so ready to fall off of.  His hands on her body, his tantalizing kisses—it’s all pulling her closer and closer.  She doesn’t want to wait anymore for a release, but Poe keeps pulling back just as she’s near.

Her fingers squeeze and pull his hair again, making him groan.  It excites her, the way he enjoys the tug against his scalp.  He must with the way he makes those enraptured noises and presses himself against the mattress.  The little bit of pain with his pleasure reminds her that he can be dangerous—up in the sky, and down here with her.

Rey lets out an agitated whine as he moves away from her clit and buries his face in her hip.  She feels his hips cant and press his stiff cock against her leg and there’s a twang of need, not just for herself, but for him, too.

“Poe,” she calls to him as her fingers relax and she combs them through his curly hair.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmurs against her skin.

“Hmm,” she hums in response, hardly believing it.  Rey’s often thought of herself like a tumbleweed—wandering without purpose, dry and dusty, and rough around the edges.  Poe sees her differently and she trusts him—maybe enough to see herself the way he does.

Poe kisses his way back up to her lips until he’s propped up on his elbows hovering just over her face.  He brushes a few errant strands of hair away from her eyes and looks down at her with that reverence she’s still not sure she deserves.

 

“What is it?” she asks as he takes his time watching her, carefully brushing her hair back.

“I don’t want to ruin you,” he says, slow and quiet.  “Everything I touch lately… it just…”

Poe sighs, his head drooping next to hers.  He’s not sure what’s drawn the brooding emotion over him.  Perhaps basking in her glow has enhanced his flaws.  And now he’s ruined this moment, too.

“Poe…”  He winces at how delicate his name sounds on her lips—almost chiding, but soft and warm.  She tugs lightly on his hair and makes him look up at her.  There’s a mischievous sort of smirk playing on her lips.  “Do you think I’d let you?”

He gives her a small, almost embarrassed smile because Rey is nothing if not absolutely in control of everything around her.  Though he’s got her writhing and moaning to his ministrations—it’s all her doing.

“Besides,” she continues, as her fingers trace through his hair and down his neck, “I don’t think anyone gets to where we are without being a little broken already.”

Her hands continue their trek down his back, and he barely notices their movement.  At least, not until he feels the tender strokes of her fingers around his cock.  She adjusts slightly underneath him and hikes one knee up over his hip.

“Poe,” she whispers his name again, low and desperate.

He knows she must be tired of waiting—he certainly is.  He doesn’t make her say it—at least, not this time.  Another time he’ll make her tell him exactly what she wants.  Tease and coax something filthy right out of her.  This time it’s about going someplace new together and savoring the journey.  He slides his hands under her bottom and lifts her up slightly as her hand guides him to the place she wants him.

Poe groans as the tip of his cock meets the slick entrance of her body.  He barely notices her hand move to cling around his neck, pulling his face to hers to kiss him fervently.  She gasps into his mouth as he pushes slowly inside, letting her wet heat envelope him.

“Fuck, Rey… you’re so… wet and… _fuck_.”  He can barely get the words out.  His mind is muddled by the sensations and _her_.

Rey hikes her knees up higher on his torso and wraps her legs around him.  In between wet kisses, she urges him on with stuttering moans.  Poe forgoes his slow descent and picks up the pace—pulling back and driving back in, pumping into her welcoming cunt.

“Mmm, right there,” she tells him, and he does it again, slamming his hips into hers.

“Oh—Rey—I—”  Poe tries to hold it back, but it’s too good.  The way she’s holding onto him, pulling him in.  Every part of her body fits so perfectly with his and the sensations, emotional and physical, overwhelm him.

Poe drops his head to her shoulder clenches his jaw as he hits his peak.  His hips jerk as he empties inside her, the last few thrusts trembling through his entire body.  She kisses his head and runs her hands along his back.  For a moment, he lies still, letting the sensations ebb slowly away, then stretches his jaw out, hearing the click in his ears as it pops.  He lets out a small, strangled laugh and kisses her shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he says, nearly slurring his words.  Poe knows his job isn’t done, but it takes him a minute to get his brain to properly process information again.

 

Rey hums softly beneath him, somewhere between thoughtful and a laugh.  He’s still half-hard, buried inside of her and it still feels exquisite, but she desperately wants to be on the other side of bliss with him.  Her hips rock slightly, trying to find the relief she needs and wondering if he’s done because that would be… not great.

It takes him a second, but his hands start to roam again, finding her breast and squeezing, pinching her nipple.  She responds with a moan and wiggles her hips more.  He sucks on her neck, just below her ear and she can feel his lazy smile.  With a few more appreciative squeezes, his hand leaves her breast and dips lower until he finds the place where they are still joined together.  She feels his thumb rub against her clit, swollen with arousal and her hips jerk abruptly against him.

“More,” Rey stutters out in a moan against his ear.  For a little while, the whole galaxy has fallen away.  There’s no fighting or suffering, no lost parents or disappointed mentors, no obligations or guilt over failure.  Just the two of them and the affection and pleasure they are giving to each other.

“Right there?” he asks as his lips still play against the sensitive skin on her throat.

“Yes… Keep going,” she croons as her back arches underneath him.

Every nerve seems to sing.  It starts in her core and then spreads out through all of her limbs.  He’s taken her to the edge and pushed her right off into an ocean of ecstasy.  Rey keeps her eyes open and looks at Poe, not wanting to lose sight of the one who brought her here.  She squeezes around him as her hips rock and the orgasm twitches through her muscles.

 

Poe lifts his head to watch her as she comes undone.  Watches as her mouth opens and gasps out a long, euphoric moan.  His teeth dig into his bottom lip as he feels her quake around him.  Her cunt throbs around his cock and it feels even better than he had imagined.  He eases up the pressure on her clit, but keeps rubbing as she rides out the orgasm.

When her back relaxes back into the mattress, Poe pulls his hand away and leans down to kiss her.  It’s a slow and exhausted kiss, ending with both of them a pile of limp limbs entwined together.

“I wanted you to go first,” he murmurs against her cheek.  “It’ll be better next time.”

“That was… really amazing,” she says as another aftershock quakes gently through her body.  “I think it may be all downhill from here.”

Poe chuckles and kisses her again.  “I’ll take that challenge.  I got plans for you, my little desert minx.”

“Oh?”  She nips back lightly at his lips and smiles.  “I hope it’s better than your flying.”

“My—what!”  Poe gasps in amused shock at the audacity of the charge.  He finds a sudden swell of indignant energy and kisses her again to try and stop her terrible, taunting laughter.  “Well, if this is the response I get after a crash… The Resistance is gonna run out of birds real quick.”

“You better not,” she chides with another kiss and brushes her fingers through his hair.  “Always come home, Poe.”

Home.  The word means something different to both of them.  Right now, it means right here, the two of them, in this serene place amidst the chaos around them.

Poe nudges his nose against hers and plants another loving kiss on her lips.  “As you wish.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic _fought_ me every step of the way. From being a POV nightmare (as you can probably tell) to tense issues. The summary used to be the first paragraph of the story, but faced the axe when I had to rework the entire thing. (But now it's the first thing you read, so suck it, POVs that make sense.) So I hope someone enjoys this because if you've been to [my tumblr](http://rinskiroo.tumblr.com/), this is the one that beat me up and stole my lunch money.
> 
> This fic is also only very loosely connected to "What Comes Next" in that I referenced back to it a few times for how I wanted to portray their relationship.


End file.
